


Secret Admirer

by Plisetskitty



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Background gakumitsu, M/M, Mutual Pining, gaku and tenn set ryuu and sougo u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: Sougo decides to tell Ryuu how he feels with bouquets.Problem is, he keeps forgetting to sign them.





	Secret Admirer

Longing.

The only thing on Sougo's mind tonight was longing.

He longed to have the nerve to confess to Ryuu, longed to hold him, longed to be able to kiss his lips.

Sougo had always said that if he had feelings for someone, he would be honest about it. And he wanted to. But he simply didn't know how to go about it. He was afraid that if he confessed, it would be too much. He didn't want to chase Ryuu off by being too direct.

Hoping for some help, or perhaps a distraction, Sougo made his way to the kitchen. He found Mitsuki cleaning up after the night's meal.

"Can I help?" Sougo asked.

"You could clean the table off, or help me with dishes." Mitsuki replied, not looking up from the pan he was scrubbing.

"Alright." Sougo began to wipe down the table. "Mitsuki-san, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Well," Sougo began, "you know how I have feelings for Tsunashi-san?"

Mitsuki choked back a laugh. "Sougo, _everyone_ knows you like him. Except maybe him."

"Oh. Is it that obvious?"

"Yes."

Sougo was shocked. Why had no one told him he had been so obvious? That wasn't his intention. He hesitated for a few moments before continuing. "I've been thinking about confessing. I just don't know how. I'm afraid if I'm too direct, I'll scare him away."

Mitsuki started to say something, but quickly cut himself off. "Maybe you could do something more subtle. Start dropping hints."

"You don't mean by flirting, d-do you?" Sougo stammered, cheeks flushed cherry red. "I can't do that!"

"Nah, doesn't have to be like hitting on him. _That_ would be direct. But there's gotta be a more subtle way to tell him you like him."

Sougo thought in silence for several minutes before an idea came to him. "Flowers! I could do a bouquet!"

"That could work. You'd have to look up flower meanings, though."

Sougo was already on it. By the time Mitsuki had finished the dishes, and slid into a chair next to Sougo, he already knew what he was going to say.

"When is Trigger's next event?"

* * *

 

Ryuu entered Trigger's dressing room to see a table lined with bouquets. It wasn't unusual to have flowers waiting for them at events.

Today, however, Gaku and Tenn were standing by one particular bouquet, looking at it quizzically.

"What is it?" Ryuu asked.

"This one is for you."

"You might want to come look at it."

Ryuu came over to the table, and picked up the bouquet. He opened up the small card attached to it to see a note:

 _Tsunashi-san._  
_I hope you know how much you mean to me._

There was no signature on the card, and the flowers didn't seem to be the same familiar 'good luck' or 'thank you' arrangements. "Tenn, do you know what these flowers mean?"

Tenn, due to his job experience with a florist, knew a bit of flower language. Ryuu was pretty sure he'd seen Tenn researching it after the job, as well, but Tenn would never admit to it. He tended to downplay his interests, which mystified Ryuu.

"The pink ones mean adoration. The other ones can mean either admiration, or good luck." Tenn replied, doing his best not to sound too excited.

"Oh. Which is more likely?"

"How should I know? Paired with adoration, admiration seems likely. But we always get good luck flowers, and given that it's right before an event, I wouldn't be surprised if they were meant to say good luck. Flower arrangements can be tricky. I'm not the sender. And since we don't know who they are..."

"That doesn't really help..." Ryuu mumbled. He wondered who sent the flowers. Was it a fan? A friend? Perhaps an admirer. He almost laughed at that last idea. Who would admire him so much as to send such a beautiful bouquet?

* * *

 

Two days had passed since Sougo had sent the flowers. He paced the dorms, anxiously awaiting some sort of reaction from Ryuu. Had he overstepped? Had Ryuu misinterpreted the flowers? Sougo didn't know what to think. Had the flowers even arrived?

Sougo stopped in his tracks as this new anxiety sprung forth. Why were things never easy for him?

They'd been easy for Mitsuki and Gaku when they had started dating. Confessing had seemed easy for them; very little had actually changed with their dynamic.

But Sougo wasn't Mitsuki, and Ryuu wasn't Gaku. Comparing situations wasn't going to help anything.

Sougo was startled by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Mitsuki, whose brow was creased with concern.

"Sougo, you've been pacing for twenty minutes."

"Have I?"

"What is it?"

Sougo spilled all of his fears, his face getting redder as he went on. He usually wouldn't be so quick to admit all of his anxieties, but the words kept tumbling out, as of their own free will.

Mitsuki listened in silence until Sougo finished. "Ah. I could have at least told you they got the flowers. I told Gaku before the show that you sent some. He sent a picture, so they arrived fine."

"He didn't, by any chance, mention Tsunashi-san's reaction, did he?" Sougo asked, averting his gaze away from Mitsuki.

"No, sorry."

"That's alright," Sougo replied, though it didn't sound like it was alright. "I might- I might send another bouquet. Maybe the first was too subtle." Sougo resolved right then to send more flowers. He could only hope that Ryuu would take notice this time.

* * *

 

Ryuu gasped when he saw that there was another unusual bouquet in Trigger's dressing room. He still wondered about that last bouquet, specifically the note on it. Who would have sent that? Why didn't they sign it?

He opened the card on the new bouquet to read:

 _Tsunashi-san._  
_I hope you liked the last bouquet. I hope my feelings are made clear._

Their feelings were not made clear.

 _How do you look up a flower meaning if you don't know what types of flowers they are?_ Ryuu wondered. He'd have to wait for Tenn to arrive.

As if on cue, Tenn entered the dressing room. Ryuu thanked his stars for this; he didn't want to wait for an answer.

"Another bouquet?" Tenn asked, eyeing Ryuu as he held up the flowers.

"Yeah. Do you know what they mean?"

"These mean 'patience' or 'love'", Tenn replied, gently brushing a finger along a purple flower petal. "And these mean 'good luck', or 'be mine'."

"Oh." Ryuu took a moment to let this sink in. " _Oh._ "

"Are they signed this time?"

Ryuu shook his head, and showed Tenn the unsigned card.

Tenn raised an eyebrow. "Looks like someone's got a secret admirer."

" _Oh._ " Ryuu repeated. He was at a complete loss for words. He wondered who this admirer could possibly be. Perhaps...

No. Ryuu wouldn't get his hopes up.

* * *

 

Sougo sighed sadly as he knelt down in the soil to tend his plants. He had no flowers, but still he was reminded of the unacknowledged bouquets. He had hoped gardening would distract him for a little while, but to no avail.

"Why hasn't he answered?" Sougo absentmindedly asked one of his plants. "What am I doing wrong? He hasn't acted strange around me since I've sent the flowers, so he couldn't be mad, could he? Why just ignore me?"

The plant, of course couldn't give an answer any better than Sougo himself could.

"I'll send one more bouquet." He resolved. "If he doesn't say anything, I'll give up."

* * *

 

Ryuu didn't know what to say as he eyed the bouquet of blue roses sitting in the dressing room.

"Roses- roses mean love right?" He stuttered.

Tenn didn't even look up from his phone as he replied. "Blue roses mean love at first sight. They can also mean mystery."

"Looks like your secret admirer knows what they're doing."

"If you can call being vague _knowing what you're doing._ Everything they've sent has had a double meaning."

"Isn't that part of the charm? They've made it clear they have feelings for Ryuu by now, anyway." Gaku said. "Is there a note this time?"

"Yeah." Ryuu hadn't even opened it yet. He almost dropped the bouquet when he saw what was written inside the card.

 _Tsunashi-san._  
_The blue of these roses reminded me of you. Blue like the sea you adore so. Blue as beautiful as you._

Ryuu wordlessly handed the card over to Gaku and Tenn.

"Sounds like it's someone who knows you well."

"Sounds like it's someone who should just reveal themselves already."

"Tenn!"

Gaku and Tenn began to bicker, but Ryuu wasn't listening to their words. He could only focus on the note. And the bouquet. Those beautiful roses had reminded someone of him.

He only wished he knew who they were.

He couldn't have guessed who it was. Would the one he admired be so bold? He could only hope that time would tell.

* * *

 

"Sougo-san?" Riku knocked on Sougo's bedroom door. "Are you alright? Can I bring you anything?"

"No thank you, Riku-kun. No need to worry about me." Sougo's reply came from within the room.

Riku made his way down the hall to his own room, grimacing. To stay in his room all day was unlike Sougo, and he couldn't help but worry.

Riku's thoughts were interrupted as his phone buzzed. "Tenn-nii!" He gasped, seeing his brother's name pop up on the screen. He unlocked his phone to read the text he had received.

_Do you have any idea as to who could possibly be sending all these vague bouquets to Ryuu, because I'll have some choice words for them if they don't reveal themselves soon_

Riku gasped. Sougo.

_I do!! It's Sougo-san!!_

_Please tell Ousaka Sougo to start signing his bouquets before he sends them._

Something clicked in Riku's mind. Sougo had mentioned something about waiting for a response to his flower messages. But he hadn't gotten any, because he'd never signed the bouquets.

 _I don't think he knows he's not signing them..._ Riku quickly replied.

 _He doesn't?_  
_Riku._  
_Don't you dare say anything to him._  
_Not a word._  
_We're going to set him up with Ryuu._

* * *

 

Sougo had mostly moved on after two days. He was still disappointed he'd been ignored, but at least things were still the same between him and Ryuu. In fact, Ryuu had invited him to spend the day with Trigger. He buzzed with excitement, as he didn't spend much time with Gaku or Tenn. And, of course, spending time with Ryuu was always wonderful.

Though after the bouquet incident, it might be somewhat bittersweet.

Sougo finished getting ready, and left the dorms, calling out "I'm off!" to anyone who may have been in earshot.

Riku sighed in relief as he heard the front door close. He couldn't keep this secret anymore. He had to tell someone.

Mitsuki was the first person he found.

"Mitsuki!" He exclaimed. "Tenn-nii and Yaotome-san are going to set Tsunashi-san and Sougo-san up!!"

"They're _what?!_ "

Riku spilled their plan, down to the last detail.

Mitsuki shook his head. "I'm gonna call Yaotome." Mitsuki didn't even give a greeting when Gaku answered the phone. "You're setting Sougo and Tsunashi-san up?

"It was Tenn's idea!"

"What are you saying about me?" Tenn's voice could be heard from the background.

"Riku says that-"

"Who told Nanase?"

"Kujou, apparently!" Mitsuki exclaimed.

"Tenn, why?"

"Why what, Gaku. I can't hear your conversation."

"You told Nanase about the plan?" Gaku asked, incredulous. "How many times have you mentioned he can't keep secrets?"

"Tenn-nii talks about me?" Riku asked, perking up. He had situated himself right next to Mitsuki, and could clearly hear the phone.

Voices blended together as four people began talking all at once, rendering all their words unintelligible.

"SHUT UP!" Mitsuki finally exclaimed. "Put me on speaker so both of you can hear me. You're going on speaker, too. No one but Riku is here. Let's start from the beginning. You're setting Sougo and Tsunashi-san up?"

"Yes. They have feelings for each other, don't they? Ousaka tried to make a move, didn't he?"

"Woah, woah. Hold it. What do you mean _tried_?" Mitsuki asked.

"He never signed the bouquets!" Riku exclaimed.

"Why didn't anyone tell _him_ this?"

"Tenn-nii said not to!"

"He didn't know he wasn't signing the bouquets?"

"Gaku, you idiot, that was the whole reason we planned this."

"I thought we were doing it for Ryuu!"

Mitsuki sighed. "Don't you two fuck this up. Don't you dare fuck it up." He couldn't believe he was just going to leave this in his dumbass boyfriend's hands. He wasn't sure Tenn was the best option either. "If this goes horribly wrong, you're both gonna pay for it."

"Have some faith, Mitsuki. I am excellent with romance, after all." Gaku practically purred, making Mitsuki's face flush red.

"Shut up, you." Mitsuki managed to keep his voice even.  "And good luck."

* * *

 

Sougo had no idea what he was in for as he entered Ryuu's home that day.

Tenn and Gaku had only just arrived themselves, and were taking off their coats. Tenn flashed a peace sign as a greeting.

"H-hello." Even after knowing Trigger for so long, Sougo still found himself starstruck in their presence. Maybe my confession not being acknowledged was for the best, he thought. It wouldn't do to freeze up around my own boyfriend. He wished he could escape thoughts of his unacknowledged confession, but he supposed they were inevitable for now.

"Sougo-kun!" Ryuu exclaimed. He had come in from the kitchen, carrying a snack tray. As soon as he saw that Sougo had arrived, his face lit up with a warm smile that made Sougo's heart flutter.

Sougo found it surprisingly easy to sit down and carry on a conversation. Maybe this could be like some sort of closure for him. He carried on with no thoughts of the bouquet for a while.

"So, Ryuu," Gaku said, after they had all been chatting for about an hour. "Have you told Ousaka about your secret admirer?"

"S-secret admirer?" Sougo stumbled. Was Ryuu's heart already taken?

"Somebody keeps sending me bouquets before events. I've gotten three of them. They seemed like confessions, but the notes were never signed."

At this, Tenn quietly excused himself from the room, but no one noticed. Ryuu looked down sadly at the floor. Gaku kept glancing back and forth between Ryuu and Sougo.

Sougo wanted to melt into the floor.

He had never signed the notes.

That was why he'd never gotten a response.

"D-do you have any idea who they might be from?" Sougo asked.

"None at all. But there's someone I'm hoping it could be..." Ryuu glanced at Sougo. Was there longing in his eyes? He averted his eyes after a moment, blushing.

"It was me!" Sougo blurted, before he could stop himself. "I sent them. I meant to sign them, really. If I'd have known..." He trailed off.

Ryuu gasped. "Sougo-kun?"

Sougo nodded. "You're not mad, are you?" Had he misread Ryuu's expression?

"No! I just." Ryuu's voice softened. "I've had feelings for you for a while now..."

Sougo was at a loss for words. He simply sat in stunned silence.

"Can I kiss you?" Ryuu asked, voice barely over a whisper.

Sougo nodded vehemently, still unable to form a coherent sentence.

As Ryuu leaned in to kiss Sougo, Gaku took his chance to immediately leave the room. He found Tenn in the hallway just outside the loving area.

"Were you _eavesdropping_?" Gaku asked in a hushed tone. "I can't believe you."

"At least I wasn't sitting in there watching them!"

"Hey, I started the conversation!"

"True. It looks like it worked, too." Tenn glanced into the living room to see Ryuu and Sougo sitting close together on the couch. Their fingers were interlaced, and they looked into each other's eyes with love, completely oblivious to the fact that Gaku and Tenn had left the room.

"Should we tell the others the plan worked?"

"No. Let those two do it themselves." Tenn replied.

Gaku stole one more glance into the living room. Sougo had his head rested on Ryuu's shoulder.

"I'm glad this worked out for them."

"Me, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I had So Much fun writing this and i hope you all enjoyed !!  
> My twitter is [ here ](https://mobile.twitter.com/transyuki) feel free to come scream about i7 with me !!


End file.
